Why do you always lie- Uncharted 4
by Night Raven45
Summary: SPOILER ALERT DONT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE COMPLETED UNCHARTED 4: this is a little story I made, my idea of what might of happen once Elena and Sully left the motel room in Madagascar.


**Why do you always lie-Uncharted Fanfic**

 **This is my first Uncharted fanfic, I absolutely love this game it is my favourite game series and I think Nate and Elena are the cutest couple.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Uncharted that privilege belong to the amazing Naughty dog**

 **SPOILER ALERT: DONT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED UNCHARTED 4: my story Takes place just after Elena leaves the motel room when she found out Nate lied, I was curious to what happened with Elena and Sully after they left.**

"You do what you have to do" I close the door and wipe away tears that fell from my eyes while talking to Nate, the hurt in his eyes killed me but I can't let my feelings make me forgive what he did.

"I-I can't believe him oh wait what am I saying of course he would go off and do this again" I whisper to myself and sigh "Did I really think that just because we go married he would stop" just as step out of the motel entrance I hear Sully

"Elena hey Elena wait!" I keep walking not wanting to talk to any of them

"Elena please wait up" I hear Sullivan getting closer

"What!" I angrily say

"What do you want Nate couldn't even come out her and get me himself or is her to hell bent on finding the treasure he can't even come out here and talk to me" I say tear starting out form again

"Look Nate cares about you a lot and I know he regrets what just happened in there and in sure he felt terrible for lying to you but"

"But what he has his brother which by the way I didn't even know about for all the years I have known Nate he hasn't even mentioned him once and-"

"Yeah but I knew these boys since they were teenagers and Nate had a very strong bond with Sam, he and Sam were very close and when he lost him it was devastating he was depressed for a while even with me he didn't want to bring it back up again" just then then Sam walked out of the room and walk into the one next door

"That still doesn't give him a right to lie to me like that" I say softly

"Well you know I didn't even know Nate didn't tell you until a little while back"

"Anyway he can go and find the treasure with his brother I don't even care anymore" I say walking out of the Motel and down the street

"Nate kicked me and told me to keep an eye on you and it is getting late so"

"I rented a nice hotel a couple minutes away from here we can sleep there the night"

"But went you going to catch a plane"

"I was but like you said it is late and I could use a rest" I say walking to the hotel with sully trailing behind me, the next morning I got up got dressed, I saw the spare bed in the next room was made so I walked into the little living room and saw Sully watching TV

"Hey want anything to eat?" I ask

"Na I already had something"

"Okay" I say putting a piece of bread into the toaster, after about 10 minutes I finish my toast and sit in the seat across from Victor

"So… fill me in" I ask look at Sully

"Ah right" Sully sits up straight and starts talking

"So one night Nate called me up and I will admit it was nice to hear his voice after two years but he was going on about some pirate treasure and one last time so after he explained I agreed also thinking you knew about this and then we were in Italy, I got them into a black market action so we could get saint dismas' cross"

"And by get you mean steal" Sully nods

"Yeah "steal" but as you know us things didn't go exactly to plan and we had to make a quick getaway then Same, Nate and me were discussing what to do next and that is where I found out Nate didn't get your permeation then we set off to Madagascar" After a couple more hours of explaining Sully finished and the sun had begun to set and rain started falling, I nod and then go back to my room and start repacking my bag, me and Sully then had dinner

"Well I have a plane to catch so I guess I will go" I say about to head for the door

"Elena wait" Sully calls, I turn around

"Look outside it is a thunder storm and Nate and Sam are out there on a small boat I have a bad feeling about this" I look out the window and I do feel worried for Nate but I can't always let this get to me

"Elena we have to go after them you and me both know this is way over their heads they can't do this alone, and what about your marriage vows"

"For better or worse" I mumble under my breath

"Fine we leave first thing tomorrow morning" I then went back into my room and went to sleep

 **The Next Day**

"You ready" Sully asks as I close the door of his plane, I nod and sit down beside him

"Let's go get our boys back" we then take off, after about an hour or so we land on an island

"Wow Sully did you see that entire colony

"Yeah must have been Libertalia"

"Yeah it's amazing to think pirates had this kind of engineering back then"

"Yeah… anyway you should go here is a walkie talkie I will fly around the island and once you find them contact me"

"Yeah" I say then run off into the island, earlier I saw some shoreline cars over this way, about 10 minutes later I run into a bunch of shoreline men and a unguarded car I sneak over to the car and at just the right moment and drive off as fast as I can

"Hey is that one of our cars!"

"Who is that stop her!" they star shooting at me but I drive off the path and into the forest, after a bit I hear a gun shot and drive towards it I quickly park the car on the edge of a hill and then slid down the gravel beneath it, I run through the forest and the water until I find Nate lying in the water bleeding heavily from the forehead

"Oh my god Nate!... NATE!" he then falls unconscious so I pull him as much as I can to a rock and sit him upright I'm so worried I start to examine his head I also got out a square of cloth I had in my pocket and dampened it and dabbed Nates forehead, he is luck I found him when I did not long after Nate came to

"Elena?"

"Hey" I gave him a small smile and began to clean up his wound "So what happened?" I ask him "And explain everything" Nate sighs and begins to explain as I continue to treat him.

 **And you guys have played Uncharted 4 you know the rest**

 **I hope you enjoyed thanks for reading.**


End file.
